


Bump and Grind

by kamarycherry



Series: Vagina Chronicles [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:22:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27781456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamarycherry/pseuds/kamarycherry
Summary: Timberly is having fun at this party.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Vagina Chronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032402
Kudos: 1





	Bump and Grind

Timberly had been with her friends but they had gladly disappeared with various partners. She was invited to this house party even though she didn’t know the host. She bopped her head to a generic pop song while deciding to go dance. 

She moved onto the dance floor after downing her drink. The dance floor was really just the living room floor with the couches pushed against the wall. She let out a shout and started doing whatever came to mind. This attracted attention from another guy. Timberly wasn’t sure of his name but he began to dance toward her. She was feeling his moves so the single woman beckoned him closer. 

During the next two songs they enjoyed each other's company. The songs were lit but then a slower song came on. It was meant to be a grinding song. She moved in closer and moved her hips slower now. He took the bate and pulled her in close. 

He rotated her body so her butt was grinding right into his crotch. The young woman loved the feeling of being ground on. She also enjoyed the feeling of a hard cock on her ass. The power went to her head knowing she was the cause of it. 

She wined on him and kept up with the music as they got more intimate. After another slow song started so Timberly turned herself around because she needed to feel his dick. She ground her crotch directly into his to get stimulation. She bit her lip as she felt it right on her clit.

He was grabbing her ass now to press harder against her. She lifted up one leg and he grabbed it to help her get better access. At this point, the man knew exactly what he was doing. She could see his teeth as he smirked down at her. 

She enjoyed the attention as the music kept going. Soon she reached her climax while imagining what his dick really looked like. As she caught her breath he let her leg down. He wasn’t really done with her though. He bent his head to speak into her ear.

“Do you wanna sit on the couch?” She nodded in agreement as he pulled her with him. 

He sat down and pulled Timberly into his lap. Timberly had worn a crop top with booty shorts. Pretty soon his hands were up against her back while the other one began to touch her breasts. Timberly sucked in a breathe as his fingers worked their magic.

“Shit,” she sighed as she was becoming horny again. He was still hard underneath her and wondered how she could get him off. Her thoughts were distracted as he drew patterns on her back while fondling her tits. 

“You look so fucking good like this, you wanna come again?” His lips touched her ear as he voiced the question. Timberly bit her lip and nodded her head. She desperately wanted to come again. His hands moved down her stomach to her shorts. 

He opened up her shorts to place his fingers on the outside of her underwear. He began to rub his fingers right on her clit. She thought her breasts were feeling lonely but her dance partner began to suck on them through her shirt. 

Timberly was in heaven as her body was consumed by pleasure. Her tits were being stimulated and her clit was on fire. Her juices were flowing easily in her panties. 

“Fuck you look so hot. Your tits are standing up.” He went back to sucking them through her shirt as she rose. Her second climax hit her hard. She shook on his lap and he watched with enjoyment. 

She slid off his lap and fixed her shorts. 

“Do you um, want me to give you a hand?” Timberly was leaning in now to see if he wanted to continue. As he was about to answer her friends reappeared to get her attention. 

“Timberly we have to go!” Her one friend grabbed her arm as she pulled her away. 

“What? Why?” Timberly was flabbergasted and turned to look at the guy. He had his legs spread with a wanting look. As they walked away from him she heard her friend’s frantic voice.

“Did you know this was a sex party? People are fucking upstairs and on the dance floor. I didn’t realize what this was. I wouldn’t have shown up. Nobody did anything funny did they Timberly? Timberly?”

“No, nothing funny happened.” Timberly was disappointed she couldn’t share with her friends. She forgot about how conservative they were sometimes. 

She’s going to call Kaitlyn next time. She’s her freaky friend.


End file.
